User talk:Rojixus
Hi, welcome to Creative Sci-Fi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xaron (Planet) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:08, 24 April 2009 I will stop messing with your article if you stop messing mines. Now reverse what you did to my articles. --Hi! 00:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Rojixus, all I did was add to your article that the Young Empire borders you at a thin point. --Larry Young 13:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Look, I put drastic revisions to the articles I used as a idea, and I adjusted the sections and such. --Larry Young 15:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) No, I revised and tinkered with details, used it and transformed it into a new, diffrent verison of fiction. --Larry Young 16:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) For one thing, I changed the government, made some new planets, and did such. --Larry Young 16:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But it was a Great Revision I changed it. --Larry Young 21:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok ok....--Larry Young 22:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) May I edit your article on Xaroneze Empire? I want to add that the Young Empire borders it along the Hyperspace Disturbance.--Larry Young 19:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Disturbance At the edge of the Young Empire's Wild Space territory, there is a distrubance that is very hard for ships to get by. Hyperdrives and Jump Drives destory if they go through it. --Larry Young 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) --Larry Young 23:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC)So do I have your permission? May I add a link on your article Xaronese Empire leading to our brief conflict, which I may write? --Larry Young 01:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will no longer do something to your articles. All I did was add links on your articles and then write the articles. I will not do anymore to your articles, so don't mess with mine. I will withdraw the edits I made to your articles if any. --Larry Young 15:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You said you would not mess with my articles, and I withdraw from messing your articles. Now, do not make the Young Empire look like a wimp, for the Young Empire is very powerful and large, but we are compassionate, although we do not like how you enslave your worlds. --Larry Young 15:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rojixus, I am intrested in your Xaronese Empire. My Young Empire article is descriptive and detailed. Please add information to your Xaronese Empire page on the economy, history, size and location, and also add segments on culture and military. Also, their is a Template:Government Infobox that should be more descriptive then the Template:Infobox. --Larry Young 15:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rojixus, you said Xaron controlled "millions of systems". Give a specfic number (example: Xaron controlled 90 million star systems by XHC 2500). Also, you give the number of colonies (settlements in reaches of space), protectorates (governments not controlled by you but protected and defended), and governorships (governors you have installed over certain reaches of space). I have given the numbers of planets, colonies, governorships, and protectorates in the Young Empire. Go there and read it as an example. --Larry Young 18:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Also, add a picture showing how your species Xaronese look like. --Larry Young 18:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You still have yet to add the number of governorships, protectorates, and colonies your empire maintains. Also, your economy section is vague and upload a picture of the Xaronese species (a man or woman).--Larry Young 19:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You need to add a image of how your people look like. Also add some pages on some of the planets in your Empire, like I did. You can put in a Template:Infobox of six information lines to describe each planet, like I did. --Larry Young 20:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC)